Lyra's First Battle
Lyra's First Battle is the 20th episode of Season 1 in The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story It is night time in Route 34. Peter's friends had just set up camp and are fast asleep. Lyra was asleep in a tent she had packed while Peter, Harry, and Hobie were sleeping in their sleeping bags outside with their starters sleeping with them. Peter remains awake in his sleeping bag with Spinarak sleeping besides him. He was looking up at the starry sky. Peter: (thinking) Uncle Ben. I know you're up there somewhere. You would be proud to see the trainer and hero that I've become. Peter then closes his eyes and goes to sleep. End Scene The next morning, the gang are preparing for breakfast. Peter: Okay everyone, come on out! He throws his Poké Balls and all of his Pokémon are sent out. Harry, Hobie, and Lyra did the same as they let out all of their Pokémon. Hobie: Hey guys. We're gonna get breakfast ready. So all of you go ahead and play while you wait. Alright? All the Pokémon cheer and they all scatter. Chikorita and Geodude are sunbathing near the water. Spearow, Ledyba, and Butterfree were flying freely in the air. Spinarak and Cyndaquil were sparring with each other for fun. Kakuna was resting in the shade of a nearby tree with Pineco keeping it company. In the water, Poliwag was getting acquainted with the other Water Pokémon even befriending Magikarp and Marill. Totodile sneaks up behind Poliwag and sprays Water Gun on it. Annoyed by this, Poliwag tries to use Water Gun on the laughing Totodile, but it ducks and the Water Gun hits Tentacool instead. Tentacool was mad at the attack and begins to chase Poligwag forcing Marill and Magikarp to break it up. Peter watches in amusement at the Pokémon playing as he was pouring some Pokémon food in the bowls. When the food was ready, Peter and his friends called their Pokémon back for breakfast. The gang were having some Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches as the Pokémon were having pellets. Needless to say, they were all being friendly with each other. Harry: Our Pokémon are sure becoming good friends are they? Hobie: They sure are Peter: I don't know about you guys but they're the weirdest bunch ever. But that's in a good way The gang laugh at this as Peter takes a strip of his sandwich and gives it to Spinarak. After they finish their food, Lyra then thought of something. Lyra: Hey Peter. Peter: Yes, Lyra? Lyra: I was wondering if I can battle you. Peter: Sure, but why? Lyra: I never battled another trainer before and I want to see what it's like. Hobie did told me that Pokémon connect more with their trainers if they battle right? Hobie: I did say that Lyra: So will you please accept my challenge, Peter? Peter: Of course I will, Lyra. (smiles) If you want a battle, let's do it. Lyra: Thank you! End Scene Peter and Lyra were standing on opposite sides of the field. All of the Pokémon are watching with Harry. Hobie is seen as the referee. Peter: How do you want to do this Lyra? Lyra: How about three on three? Peter: Okay Hobie: The battle between Peter and Lyra is about to begin. The winner will be the trainer's Pokémon still able to battle. No substitutions are allowed though. Choose your Pokémon. Lyra: Marill, you're first! Marill rushes onto the field and feeling a little determined Peter: Marill's first huh. Spinarak, I choose you! Spinarak: Spin! Spinarak crawls onto the field to face Marill. Harry: I don't even know who to cheer for. Don't you, Cyndaquil? Cyndaquil: (confused) Cynda Hobie: Battle begin! Lyra: Marill, start this off with Rollout! Marill curls into a ball and rolls right at Spinarak Peter: Spinarak dodge and use String Shot Spinarak leaps out of the way and use String Shot at Marill. Peter: Now spin it around Lyra: Huh? Spinarak spins Marill around with the String Shot and let's go. Marill skids on the ground. Lyra: Marill, are you alright? (Marill turns and nods it's head) That's great, now use Bubble! Marill shoots a stream of Bubbles from it's mouth Peter: Spinarak counter Bubble with Poison Sting Spinarak shoots Poison Sting which pops the Bubbles Peter: Now another Poison Sting attack! Spinarak unleashes another Poison String which somehow deals a lot of damage to Marill. Harry was confused Harry: Is it just me or is Poison Sting doing more damage to Marill? Cyndaquil: Cynda? Lyra: Marill, are you alright? (Marill recovers and nod it's head) That's good. Peter: Spinarak, tie Marill up with String Shot! Spinarak shoots String Shot which ties up Marill Lyra: Gotcha! Marill use Water Gun on Spinarak Marill shoots Water Gun at Spinarak washing it away Lyra: Now Rollout one more time! Marill breaks out of the String Shot and use Rollout. This time it hits Spinarak dealing damage. Spinarak hits the ground Peter: Spinarak! Spinarak slowly gets up. Lyra: Marill, use Water Gun again! Marill shoots Water Gun again Peter: Dodge it and use Absorb! Spinarak dodges the attack crawls at Marill. Marill tries to hit Spinarak with Water Gun again, but Spinarak dodges and uses Absorb which drains Marill of it's energy. Marill falls on it's back with it's eyes in swirls. Hobie: Marill is unable to battle. Spinarak wins. Peter: Nice one, Spinarak! Spinarak: (happily) Spin! Lyra rushes over and picks up Marill. Lyra: Marill. Are you okay? (Marill wakes up and is a little upset about it's loss) You tried your best Marill. I'm so proud of you. Marill smiles and the two hug. Peter and his friends smiles at how Lyra and Marill were bonding with each other. Lyra puts Marill by her side so it can watch. Lyra: Okay, Tentacool I choose you! Tentacool: Tenta Tentacool crawls from the crowd and make it's way to the field. Peter: Keep your guard up, Spinarak. I feel this isn't gonna be easy Spinarak: Spin Hobie: Battle begin. Peter: Spinarak, use Infestation! Spinarak uses Infestation which covers Tenatacool. It does little damage to Tentacool but it did restrict it's movement. Peter: Now charge in and use Absorb! Lyra: Tentacool, grab Spinarak with Constrict! As Spinarak charges in to use Absorb, Tentacool grabs it and begins to squeeze Spinarak. Peter: Spinarak, shoot String Shot in Tentacool's eyes and use Absorb. Spinarak shoots String Shot in Tentacool's eyes blinding it and using Absorb on it's tentacle which causes Tentacool to let go. Lyra: That's clever, Peter. Tentacool use Acid multiple times. Tentacool manages to pull the web off it's eyes and fires several Acid attacks at Spinarak. Peter: Dodge them all, Spinarak! Spinarak dodge the attacks though he got hit by one of the attacks. Lyra: Oh yeah? Tentacool, Supersonic attack! Tentacool uses Supersonic on Spinarak just as it lands on the ground. Spinarak becomes confused. Peter: No Lyra: Okay Tentacool, grab Spinarak with Constrict and toss him in the air. Then use Acid! Tentacool grabs Spinarak and throws Spinarak in the air. It then uses Acid which deals damage to it. Spinarak hits the ground hard. Peter: Spinarak! Are you okay? Please get up. I know you can Spinarak tries to get up but then collapse in exhaustion Hobie: Spinarak can no longer battle. Tentacool wins. Lyra: Good job, Tentacool! Tentacool nods it's head Lyra: (thinkiing) Wow. So this is what being in a battle is like. I feel like I'm more in tune with my Pokémon than I ever was. Peter picks up Spinarak Peter: Good job, Spinarak. You tried your very best. (Spinarak nods it's head and hugs Peter. Peter smiles and places Spinarak next to him) Okay then, Geodude your next! Geodude: Geo Geodude hops from the crowd and faces Tentacool Hobie: Battle begin! Peter: Geodude, start with Tackle! Geodude jumps at Tentacool preparing to use Tackle Lyra: Tentacool, dodge it. Tentacool moves to the left to avoid the attack Peter: Now use a Rollout attack! Geodude curls into a ball and rolls at Tentacool at a fast rate Lyra: Tentacool, stop Geodude with Acid attack. Tentacool shoots Acid at Geodude, but it easily dodges the attack and hits Tentacool. Tentacool slowly gets up Lyra: Tentacool, grab Geodude with Constrict. Tentacool uses it's tentacles and grabs Geodude. Peter: Geodude, use Magnitude and make it a 7. Geodude in Tentacool's grip smashes the ground causing a small quake and dealing about 30% damage to Tentacool. Tentacool then let's go of Geodude. Lyra: Tentacool! Peter: Wrap this up with another Rollout attack. Geodude rolls very fast at Tentacool and hits it. It then circles back and uses Rollout again which knocks Tentacool down. Tentacool's eyes become swirls indicating that it was defeated. Lyra: Oh no! Hobie: Tentacool is unable to battle, Geodude wins. Geodude flexes his muscles. Peter: Way to go, Geodude! Harry: Awesome Cyndaquil: Cynda! The Pokémon watching the battle cheers. Lyra: (returns Tentacool) Return Tentacool. Thank you for working hard. Chikorita, you're turn. Chikorita: Chiko! Chikorita scurries out of the crowd Lyra: Chikorita, this is gonna be our first battle together. Do you mind if I check your moves first? (Chikorita shakes it's head) Thanks Lyra scans Chikorita with her Pokédex Lyra's Pokédex: Chikorita's known moves are: Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip, and Growl. Hobie: Next battle begin! Peter: Right, Geodude begin with Rollout! Geodude rolls into a ball and rolls at Chikorita Lyra: Chikorita, use Vine Whip! Chikorita shot out it's vines and tries to hit Geodude, but the Rock Pokémon easily dodges the attacks and hits Chikorita. Lyra: Chikorita! Peter: Great. One more time, Geodude. Geodude use Rollout again Lyra: Dodge and use Vine Whip on the ground, Chikorita. Chikorita dodges Geodude and uses Vine Whip to trip it. Geodude hits the ground Peter gasps Lyra: Nice one, Chikorita. Now use Razor Leaf. Chikorita flicks the leaf on it's head and Razor Leaf appears which hits Geodude just as it was getting up. Peter: Geodude, are you alright? (Geodude nods it's head) Good, now use Tackle! Geodude jumps at Chikorita Lyra: Use Vine Whip! Chikorita shoots out it's vines and hits Geodude causing it skid back. Lyra: Chikorita use another Razor Leaf Chikorita shoots another Razor Leaf Peter: Geodude, watch out! It was too late as the Razor Leaf hits Geodude dealing a lot of damage to it. It drops down defeated Hobie: Geodude is unable to battle, the winner is Chikorita. Lyra: Alright! Chikorita: Chiko! Harry and the other Pokémon applaud the victory Peter: (returns Geodude) Thanks for your hard work, Geodude. Get some rest. Alright, Butterfree it's your turn. Butterfree: Free! Butterfree flies from the crowd and faces Chikorita. Lyra: So we're facing Butterfree. Ready Chikorita? Chikorita: Chiko! Hobie: Battle begin! Lyra: Chikorita, use Razor Leaf! Chikorita shoots Razor Leaf at Butterfree. Peter: Butterfree, dodge and use Tackle! Butterfree dodges the Razor Leaf and charges at Chikorita making a hit as it does. Peter: That's it, Butterfree. Now use another Tackle! Lyra: Chikorita use your own Tackle! Both Butterfree and Chikorita use Tackle against each other and they both skid back Lyra: Vine Whip! Peter: String Shot! Butterfree shoots String Shot while Chikorita shoots Vine Whip. The String Shot and Vine Whip interwine with each other as the two Pokémon pulled at each other. Peter: (smirks) Butterfree, fly in the air and spin around Lyra: Huh!? Butterfree flies high in the air lifting Chikorita off the ground and begins to spin around very fast. Lyra: Hang in there, Chikorita! Marill: Marill! Chikorita was getting dizzy as it was being spun around by Butterfree. Peter: Okay Butterfree you can stop now. Butterfree throws the String Shot after finishing it's spin causing Chikorita to fly down and skid to the ground. It gets up as it slowly recovers. Lyra: Chikorita are you alright? (Chikorita turns to her and nods it's head) That's great. Now use Growl on Butterfree! Chikorita growls at Butterfree which causes him to become startled. Lyra: Use Vine Whip Chikorita extends her vines and this time it manages to hit Buttefree. Butterfree fell down a little bit Peter: Butterfree shake it off and use Gust Butterfree recovers from the attack and uses Gust. Chikorita struggles through the fierce wind. Lyra: Chikorita resist and use Razor Leaf. Chikorita shoots Razor Leaf but the wind is so strong that the leafs fell down. Chikorita is getting pushed back by the wind Peter: Okay Butterfree fly down and use Tackle and follow it up with one more Gust attack. Butterfree flies down really fast at Chikorita and Tackles it. He then used Gust which causes Chikorita to take a lot of damage as it is pushed back by the force of the wind. Chikorita then hits the ground defeated. Hobie: Chikorita is unable to battle, Butterfree wins. The match goes to Peter. Butterfree happily flies around Peter. Peter: Alright, Butterfree. Good job! Spinarak: Spinarak! Butterfree: Free free Harry, Cyndaquil and the other Pokémon cheers for Peter's victory. Peter's Poliwag was shown admiring the battle between Peter and Lyra feeling like it wants to take part in it. Lyra went over and picks up Chikorita. Chikorita was a little depress with it's loss Chikorita: (sadly) Chiko Lyra: It's okay, Chikorita. You did good on your first battle. (Chikorita smiles and nuzzles Lyra causing her to giggle) Get some rest (returns Chikorita to it's Friend Ball) Lyra then walks over to Peter. They both shake hands with each other Peter: Good battle, Lyra. You and your Pokémon really gave it your all out there. Lyra: Thank you, Peter. You too Peter: So how do you feel about battles now? Lyra: I feel great! It was like I was really communicating with my Pokémon when we battle. Like I was feeling the rush. Marill: Marill Peter: (smiles) Yep. That's how all trainers feel when they experience their first battles. If you keep training hard with your Pokémon and make bonds with them, then you can overcome any obstacles in your path. And who knows maybe you'll be strong enough to beat me. Lyra: Really? Peter: Positive. You'll be a strong trainer someday. Spinarak: Spin Lyra smiles as she took in what Peter said to heart Lyra: Those are some good advice, Peter. Thanks for that. Marill: Marill Peter: Hey, what are friends for. Harry and Hobie and the Pokémon all smile as they watch the two trainers talking. They too admitted that it was a great battle. Characters *Lyra *Peter Parker *Harry *Hobie Brown Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Ledyba (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Geodude (Peter's) * Poliwag (Peter's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Spearow (Hobie's) * Magikarp (Hobie's) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Kakuna (Harry's) * Pineco (Harry's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Tentacool (Lyra's) * Chikorita (Lyra's) Trivia * Poison Sting doing more damage to Marill is to show that it is part Fairy which is weak against Poison Type. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man